


Entangled

by hops



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Double Penetration, Fisting, If u can't have an evard's black tentacle orgy with your shipmates what CAN you do, Multi, Orgy, Sex Magic, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hops/pseuds/hops
Summary: Lucretia decides to experiment.





	Entangled

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY 69TH FIC NICEEEE 
> 
> shout out to everyone who was horny for this one, it's been in my wips forever

Lucretia slept restlessly. She tossed and turned in the pale light of morning that streamed in through the porthole of her room on the Starblaster. Tangled in her sheets, she was damp with a light sheen of sweat. She woke with a quiet gasp. Paralyzed against the pillows, she took stock of what she’d just woken from and found herself aching and hot. 

_ Hands,  _ she remembered. Not much else. Just, hands, everywhere, all over. Some big and warm and sturdy, others cool and slender and soft; manicured, rough, strong, gentle... it didn’t matter how or why or where. They’d covered and groped her, palms pressing, fingers probing, their touch overwhelming. The heat that came with them thrummed white-hot in her core. She ached in their absence, fully awake now. 

She shifted in the sheets and a shiver rolled through her hips. She’d soaked through the soft fabric of her panties. She swallowed hard. 

The ache pulsed through her, stronger than before. Her dream came back to her in fragments. A tongue running over a wolfish grin. A soft breast under her mouth. Purple marks left on throats. The tickle of sideburns against her thighs. 

She moaned aloud. It’d been  _ so long  _ since she’d had sex. She’d tried to ignore it, shove down the old nagging urges in favor of their research and their quest, but her body was still nineteen, and she still wanted a good lay. 

Well, she wanted a little  _ more _ than a good lay. She wanted to be trapped between bodies, feeling small again, made to come multiple times under mouths and hands and cocks. Was that so much to ask?

She sighed loudly and slipped a hand over the swell of her chest. With a little squirming, she pulled her tank top off, exposing her breasts to the cool air of her cabin. Lately, it  _ had  _ been too much to ask. She’d just have to do it herself, she supposed. That seemed to be the theme. 

She removed her panties and cast them aside, then used both of her hands to roam over herself. She rolled a nipple between her fingers, trying to mimic the way Magnus always touched her, and writhed against the mattress. After a few moments, she slumped back down in a huff. It wasn’t enough. She needed all of their hands and their mouths and their bodies. Two fingers wouldn’t do. 

Neither would three. 

She just needed to be  _ enveloped  _ in something, and as she took her shaking hand from her breast, an idea popped into her mind. She’d thought about it before. Daydreamed about it, even. But it seemed like something more Taako’s speed if anything. Or maybe Lup’s. That one she had  _ specifically  _ daydreamed about. 

She grabbed her wand off her nightstand and muttered the incantation before she could think twice. Worst case, the spell would last for a minute. Best case, the spell would  _ only  _ last for a minute. But she had a few slots to burn. 

In an instant, she felt herself falling, then a writhing mass of tentacles caught her and curled around her wrists, thighs, and waist. She couldn’t stifle the moan that bubbled up from deep within her. It felt so  _ good  _ to be touched by something that wasn’t herself. She’d almost forgotten what it felt like. 

She snapped herself from her daze and focused on guiding the tentacles along the curves of her body. She shut her eyes and thought about the hands in her dream, the way they’d slid and smoothed and groped and grabbed, and tried her hardest to recreate their movements with great concentration. As a thick tendril wrapped around her thigh, she whimpered. It constricted as the tip teased at her folds. She throbbed as it slid over her easily and slicked itself with her wetness. 

She sucked in a breath and focused on guiding it inside her. As it filled her, she bit down on her bottom lip. It was  _ thick.  _ Thicker than she’d anticipated. She knit her brow as if to beg herself for mercy. 

Lucretia was delirious with want. With an easy flick of her wrist, the tendril began to fuck her. Another wrapped tightly around her breast. A third teased at her nipple. A fourth on the curve of her ass, a fifth at the corner of her mouth, and all the while, the bed of tentacles below her wrapped around and gripped her by the back and the waist and the thighs. 

She whimpered as she pumped her hips with the rhythm of the tentacle fucking her. She couldn’t remember that last time she’d been  _ shocked  _ by something arousing. Everything had seemed like old news for so long. But this…  _ this  _ was like discovering something for the first time. Something scandalous and titillating that she could daydream about for weeks afterwards. Every single sensation sent electricity jolting through her in its wake. She pulled her wrist upwards as to pick up the pace, and then-- 

With a loud gasp, her spell ended, the tentacles dissipated, and she landed on the bed with a soft  _ thud.  _ She lay there in shock for a moment, feeling the sudden emptiness aching inside her. Her breath came in trembling gasps. 

“ _ Oh my gods.” _ As she ran the back of her hand over her forehead, she found herself damp with sweat.  _ “Fuck.”  _

She only had two more spell slots. And that was so much  _ better  _ that she’d ever imagined it would be. If she wanted to draw this out, she rationalized, she needed to use the spell sparingly. She propped herself up on the pillows and reached down to run three fingers down her folds and into her cunt. She longed for Magnus. She needed his hand. 

She fucked herself for a moment, then withdrew. It’d been so long since she -- since any of this. She felt herself nearly going cross-eyed with desire. She drew a soaking finger into her mouth and wished beyond all wishing that it was the taste of Lup on her tongue instead. 

She thought about the tentacles again, the way they wrapped tight around her thighs and spread her open. The way that one had slipped so easily inside her and stretched her cunt wide. She slipped her hand between her legs, just to have something to grind herself down on. A moan slipped from her open mouth. She imagined the tentacles sliding up and down her sides, over her chest, wrapping around her wrists and holding her down, slipping into her mouth and choking her. 

She couldn’t help herself. It was too much. She cast the spell again, and in an instant, the tentacles grabbed her up and started to do the same once more. This round, she wasted no time. The black tendrils cradled and tightened around her; the same one pushed deep inside her, the others wrapped around her breasts, then one more ventured into her mouth. She sucked greedily at it. Tears sprang to her eyes as she choked for just a second, but she didn’t stop. She couldn’t. Every single inch of her was electric with need, pulsing, begging for more, more,  _ more _ . 

She closed her eyes and let the full feeling in her mouth and her cunt drive her mad. As she approached the edge, her orgasm starting to gather within her and throb with heat, she was thrown from her concentration by the abrupt opening of the door. 

Her eyes bolted open in horror, still naked and completely entangled by tentacles. 

“What the  _ fuck!”  _ Magnus exclaimed in shock.

The door slammed shut as he entered the room. She tried to flick her wrist to dispel the tentacles, but there was nothing she could do. She writhed against the tentacle fucking her as he moved towards the bed. 

“Lucretia? What—are you okay?” Magnus asked urgently, looking a little horrified. She tried to respond but choked on the thick black form in her mouth. She nodded instead. “I—shit—” 

Magnus could do nothing but watch, wide-eyed, horrified and curious, as the tentacles did their work. As it fucked her, the tentacle inside pushed deeper and stretched her wider, still. 

“Holy fuck,” Magnus huffed.  __

All at once, the tentacles disappeared and she landed on her back once more. She lay there, exhausted and sweaty and delirious, and raised her eyes to look at him. 

His cock was already straining in his pants. “Wh—what was— I—” 

“I have one spell slot left,” she murmured, feeling loose and… bold. She pinched her nipple, hard from the cool air and arousal, with two fingers. “Want to watch?” 

Magnus moved towards her all at once. “Fuck the spell slot,” he said as he reached out for her bare stomach, but she grabbed his wrist. 

“No,” she hissed through gritted teeth. “I said you can watch.” 

She saw what little composure he’d maintained at the sight of her crumble. He crouched beside the bed looking almost  _ tearful.  _ “Please, Lucy, please, just— when’s the last time we...” 

His desperate stammering almost made her smile. Almost. 

“You tell me,” she challenged. It’d been too long. She couldn’t  _ remember  _ the last time. And he wanted to rush in and interrupt her, right as she was about to come? She held his gaze for a long moment before she pushed his hand away. 

“Luce...” 

She cast the spell one last time and let it lift her off the bed. Magnus stood up to stay at eye-level with her. He groaned as he watched the tentacle push inside her, deeper still, and filled her completely. She’d never seen him so mesmerized. 

A second tentacle slipped downward over her pelvis. With precision, it flicked her clit in rhythm with the pounding of the larger one. 

_ “Gods,”  _ she moaned loudly. 

“I want to,” Magnus tried to say, but he stopped as she managed to lift her head to shoot him a heated look, lip snarled to deny him. 

He freed his cock from his pants and, wasting no time, gripped himself tight. She looked up to watch him and the tentacles gripped tighter in response to her struggle. Two tentacles pushed into her mouth. From the look of him, it seemed that alone could have sent him over the edge. 

He stroked himself in time with the tentacle fucking her. She couldn’t take her eyes off his cock, so swollen and hard and  _ gods  _ she missed how it felt inside her, stretching wide, pushing deep. Nothing felt better than him. Not even this. 

She sucked on the tentacles and wished they were Magnus’s cock instead. A wild noise tore from her chest but was choked out by the fullness in her mouth. As she gagged, she heard his pants turn to labored groans. She was so close, so  _ close, so fucking close--  _

And the tentacles unraveled and disappeared and she collapsed back onto the bed, trembling and crying out in frustration. 

Magnus, despite looking like he was ready to blow in just the last 60 seconds, stopped touching himself and took a tentative step towards her. “Do you want me to--” 

“I don’t have any more slots,” she panted. “ _ Fuck.”  _

“Wait, wait, can Lup?” 

Lucretia shuddered out a moan at the mere prospect. “Yes. Fuck, yes.” 

Magnus dashed to the other side of the room without his pants and called out as he cracked the door. “LUP!” 

_ “WHAT!”  _

“COME HERE!” 

And Lup came to meet them, seeing Magnus, half-naked and hard behind the door. “What the hell? Having all the fun without me?” 

Lucretia writhed on the bed and reached down to touch herself. 

“Damn, Mags, what’d you do to her?” 

He was too horny to joke with her. “Can you cast the tentacle spell?” 

Lup’s eyes widened and sparkled with delight. “Oh,  _ Lucy!  _ Why didn’t you  _ tell me?”  _

There was no pause for Lucretia to even answer her. She cast the spell with joy in her voice. Her tentacles seemed different. A little more precise, but a little more wild with their technique. Lup ditched her pajamas, wearing just her lacy briefs, and got right up to the edge of the mattress of tentacles and watched as two of them spread Lucretia’s lips open, and a third swirled around her soaking, throbbing entrance. It pushed inside and Lucretia cried out. 

“One for the money…” Lup breathed, devilishly flicking her tongue over her teeth. “Two for the show?” 

Lucretia, among the tangle of black tendrils, managed to nod. 

A slim tentacle slid around her thigh and along the crack of her ass. She squirmed and jerked without caution for the tightness of her restraints as it pushed inside her, slow and wet. 

Lup craned downwards, still grinning. She ran a hand over the tentacle fucking Lucretia’s cunt, then trailed her fingertips over her clit. Lucretia pushed her hips upward into the touch. 

“Let me re-up here,” Lup laughed, rubbing her hands together. She cast the spell again. To their side, Magnus watched, cock in hand, absolutely dumbfounded. “Ready? Take notes, Maggie.” 

As the set of tentacles fucked Lucretia in unison, Lup lay her mouth over Lucretia’s clit. She flicked her tongue once, twice, then pulled the swollen flesh between her lips and sucked. And just like that,  _ finally,  _ Lucretia came undone. She quaked against the tentacles and the hot wetness of Lup’s mouth. White-hot heat coursed through every inch of her and warred with the spell for control of her hips and limbs. She bucked her hips up against Lup, fucking her face in her ecstasy. 

As the last of her orgasm left her and spell began to fade, Lup pulled her mouth away and quickly muttered the spell a third time before it could let up. She continued the rhythm of her lips and tongue on Lucretia’s clit. 

Lucretia was absolutely delirious. “ _ Lup!” _  she cried, but she wasn’t even sure if she was making a sound. Her vision blurred and blackened and exploded with stars. There was screaming, and she was fairly certain it was her own. Finally Lup let up on her and let her breathe for just a minute. 

She heard Lup cooing, giggling, praising her softly. And she was doing the same for Magnus, too. 

“You gonna give it to her?” Lup coaxed. “Just look at her. All spent, and she only came  _ once?  _ C’mon. We can do better.” 

Magnus was speechless, flushed red and sweating from so much stimulation at once. 

“Let me  _ just _ … let this run out now…” Lup drawled from the foot of the bed. She watched as Lucretia squirmed, hypersensitive to the touching and stroking of the tentacles as the very last trembles of her orgasm left her. Soon enough, the tentacles disappeared and Lucretia collapsed, completely exhausted and limp, on the sheets. She was warm and wet and dizzy; she closed her eyes to the spinning of the room around her. “Now, Luce, you know I’m not done with you.” 

Lucretia whimpered. Beside the bed, Magnus did too. She listened to the wet sound of him stroking himself and felt heated desire stirring within her, still. 

“You’re all spread and ready for me, right? Why waste that opportunity?” 

Lucretia felt her body seize up as she realized the implication Lup was making, but she was too spent to make a move either way. Lup pushed Lucretia back onto the pillows with ease and kneeled between her parted legs. 

“C’mere, doofus,” Lup nodded to Magnus. “Maybe your trash can lid hands are too big for this, but mine aren’t.” 

“Lup,” Lucretia managed to exhale. Her brows were drawn up in an appeal for mercy. 

“Yes, dear?” 

Lup ran two fingers along Lucretia’s open folds and grinned as she shivered. She slipped them inside of her with ease and curled them inwards, beckoning her hips forward and up towards her lap. 

“More?” 

Lucretia nodded. 

Magnus, at their side, took his hand away from his cock and knelt down beside the bed. He put a hand on Lucretia’s forehead and stroked her damp skin with the pad of his thumb. She opened her eyes and met his gaze. They were both desperate, both panting with want. 

Her breath hitched as Lup pulled out slowly, then eased a third finger inside. Lucretia moaned softly at the fullness. 

“How’s our girl, Mags?” Lup asked, voice brimming with joy. 

He waited for Lucretia’s nod of confirmation, then looked up at Lup. “Good.” 

“Delightful.” 

Lup pulled it out carefully, pushed her fingers tight together, and muttered a spell under her breath. Lucretia felt a warm slick around Lup’s hand as she pushed inside and stretched her slow, so slow,  _ agonizingly  _ slow. Lucretia drew a sharp breath and Lup paused. 

“ _ No,”  _ Lucretia whined, pushing forward against Lup’s fingers, not wanting her to stop. 

Lup laughed a little in surprise. “Mmm, oh, Lucy. Did you wake up this horny? Did you cast those tentacles on yourself? Huh?” 

_ “Yes.”  _

“Let me guess: Maggie walked in on you, and you let him fuck you, right?” 

Magnus swallowed. “I watched.” 

Lup almost squealed in delight as she pushed her hand deeper with careful attention. “Lucy’s got a mean streak? Well, we’ll get her for it.” 

Lucretia thrashed against the pillows, clutching tight at the sheets. Magnus ran a hand over her face, then her neck, covering her, soothing her, murmuring praise in her ear. With his other hand, he reached down to stroke himself again. 

Lup used her other hand to gently part her lips just a little more, working her beneath her hands like clay. 

“You want all of it?” Lup asked, looking up, mesmerized. “Is that what you want?” 

Lucretia stared, heavy-lidded and open-mouthed, at Magnus. Her voice disappeared. His mouth fell open, but he was silent, too. 

“I can’t hear you, Luce,” Lup growled. 

She stammered  _ nonsense.  _ Garbled syllables that wanted to be words but got lost in all of her lust. Magnus carded his fingers into her hair and pulled. She screamed and in the rush of adrenaline, she found her voice.. “Yes!  _ Yes!”  _

Lup laughed and slipped her hand out and joined her thumb tight to the rest. As she slipped her hand inside, she stretched Lucretia open and moaned in their shared gratification. Lucretia reached blindly and found Magnus’s sturdy arm to cling tight to. She drew herself close to him and squeezed her eyes shut tight and pressed her open mouth against his skin in a silent cry. 

“Ready?” 

And Lup stretched gingerly, watching Lucretia with close attention for any signs that needed pause, and pushed the last hurdle of the base of her thumb into Lucretia’s cunt. 

“ _ Ohh _ ,” came Lup’s trembling coaxing. “Oh yes. That’s my girl.” 

Magnus raised his forehead from where it was pressed to Lucretia’s and craned upwards to see Lup’s work below. As soon as he caught sight of Lucretia pushed to her limit around Lup’s wrist, he buckled, folded, and let out an unholy groan. His cock strained and throbbed hard in his tight palm. He made a mess on his knees and the floor below. 

Lucretia raised her hips off the bed and Lup followed attentively. She bent down and put her mouth on Lucretia’s clit, sucking greedily. 

Lucretia hadn’t felt so full in so long. And now, the hot lashing of Lup’s tongue on her aching, swollen clit made her wild. She throbbed around the fist inside her, delighting in the way it filled her to the limit. She felt another orgasm building, building, pulling back in the valley of her hips and pooling around Lup’s fist. 

She felt Lup pull her mouth away and heard her voice distantly calling for her. She tried to say Lup’s name, or Magnus’s, but she couldn’t even remember her own. She clung tight to him and twisted herself in response to the pulsing fire inside her that spread everywhere, everywhere, until the telltale electric buzz of another orgasm coursed through her from head to toe. 

“Come on,” Magnus growled against her neck and dragged his teeth over the thin skin of her throat. “Come for me.” 

She jerked back hard and convulsed in Lup’s grip. Lup kept pace steadily as she rubbed her clit  and giggled in glee. “Oh, yes,  _ oh _ yes Lucy. Good girl.”

She clenched down on Lup’s hand, the throbbing of her cunt uncontrollable. She screamed out for more. All inhibition had been cast off long ago and there was nothing left but wild desire crashing through her in cresting waves. She cried into Magnus’s hair as he sucked a bruise on her throat. 

“Okay,” she managed to whisper to him. “Okay.” 

“Lup,” Magnus said, and Lup stopped and eased her hand out, gentle and slow. Lucretia collapsed onto the mattress and nearly cried into his neck. She ached with the sudden emptiness, despite the relief it brought. Magnus stroked her hair. “You did so good. So, so good.” 

Lup stretched out next to Lucretia like a cat and trailed her slick fingers over Lucretia’s parted lips. Usually she would have sucked them, but she couldn’t even find the strength to move her mouth. Lup dragged her hand down Lucretia’s chin, her neck, her breasts, leaving behind a wet trail. A slippery pair of fingers tweaked Lucretia’s nipple and she moaned loudly. 

“Dear?” Lup looked up at Magnus and reached out like a proper lady looking for a kiss on the back of her hand. He leaned forward and took three wet fingers into his greedy, starving mouth. 

Magnus moaned, muffled by Lup’s fingers. Lucretia felt as if she might actually pass out. 

Lup took her hand from Magnus, despite his moan of protest, and turned her attention to Lucretia’s trembling, exhausted body, shining with sweat. “Lucy, darling, are you okay? ” 

Lucretia nodded, stunned silent.

“Promise?” Magnus asked softly. 

She nodded again and turned to him for a tender kiss. 

“Water?” Lup asked. 

Magnus opened his eyes and confirmed with Lucretia, who was still trying to gain her composure. “Yes, please,” 

Lup dressed herself quickly and dipped out of the room, leaving them alone together. Magnus crawled up beside her and held her close. 

“Oh my gods,” Lucretia breathed, finally coming back into herself. “That...I...” 

Magnus let out a breathy laugh. “Uh. Yeah. Tell me about it.” 

“I missed you both.” 

“Me too.” 

She snuggled closer to him, the sticky mess between her thighs slippery and cool. She bit her bottom lip and, just for sake of keeping things fair, she slipped a foot along the firmness of his calf, then hooked a leg around him. She ground against him and dragged her heat along his thigh. 

He drew a sharp breath. She felt his cock twitch against her belly. 

“You don’t have to--” 

“Just move,” she breathed at his ear. She wasn’t strong enough to move much, but she could at least suck him off. She could see doubt in his eyes, but she had him. He couldn’t say no. 

The moved around until they were lying opposite each other, her face close to his stiffening cock. He was already kissing her thigh. 

“Not yet, I can’t,” she said, shifting against his face, knowing she was far too sensitive for another orgasm. 

“I won’t.” He parted her legs with his hand and started to lap at the stickiness on her inner thigh. She shuddered. 

“Magnus.” 

“I won’t!” 

She took him into her hand and trailed her tongue lazily along the tip of his cock, then lowered her mouth down onto him. But she didn’t get very far, as she was almost immediately interrupted by the opening of the door. 

_ “ _ 69?  _ NICE,”  _ Lup exclaimed upon catching them in the compromising position. She held two glasses of water. “You couldn’t even wait til I got back? I’m the one that didn’t get mine yet!” 

Lucretia separated from Magnus, her lips wet with saliva and precum. 

“I come bearing gifts. Some water, and some Barold.” 

That was enough to get Lucretia to sit up. She flushed deep red as Barry walked in and shut the door behind him in surprise. 

“Oh, uh, wow, you weren’t kidding.” 

“Shoulda seen all the fun you missed,” Lup murmured and pulled herself close to him. “But I was wondering if you  _ might _ do us a little favor?” 

Barry pursed his lips. He couldn’t take his eyes off Magnus and Lucretia. “Depends on the favor?” 

Lup leaned into his neck and whispered to him, then sealed the secret with a kiss on his earlobe. 

“Got it.” 

Lup walked to the edge of the bed and stripped naked. “So long as it’s okay with you both. Wanna join?” 

Magnus eyes widened. “...How so?” 

“It’s a surprise, dear.” 

Magnus glanced at Barry. Heat rose in his cheeks. “I— uh, yeah. Yeah, sure.” 

“Lucy?” 

Lucretia sat up to get off the bed. “I’ll watch.” 

“Oh, you’re fine right there. Don’t worry.” 

Lucretia furrowed her brow. “What?” she asked, but Barry had already cast his spell. She nearly gasped in exasperation.  _ “Again?”  _

This time, the tentacles opened up from an inky black space in the ceiling. Lup laughed as they grabbed her up and suspended her over the bed, Lucretia laying in shock underneath her. A second set unfurled and grabbed Magnus, too, and slithered around him until he was nearly encased in them. Lucretia watched as a single tentacle separated from the rest and slithered around his cock, straining beyond full attention now. 

“Lup?” Barry asked. This seemed quite routine for him. 

“Two please!” she exclaimed. A giggle dissolved quickly into a loud moan as, Lucretia assumed, she was penetrated. 

Barry bobbed his wand a little bit before looking up at Magnus. “How about you, big guy?” 

Magnus turned red and nodded. 

Lucretia saw him cringe, then relax. He hung his head for a moment, but then a tentacle reached forward and slipped into his open mouth. 

And all of this happening above her, as if in a dream more lavish and lewd than she could ever imagine. 

Barry focused upwards. But still, he asked one more time like the gentleman he was, “You sure you don’t want in, ‘Creesh?” 

She nodded and reclined on the bed. Unconsciously, she ran her hand over her breast and brushed over her nipple. A tentacle (or two) jerked Lup forward as she squeezed her eyes shut and squealed. “Yes, like that, Bear!” she called out. Magnus, on the other hand, was clutched and bound tight to the ceiling, grunting with each movement of the tendrils. 

Magnus snapped his eyes open and looked down at Lucretia, looking equal parts panicked and aroused. Instinctively, she scrambled up to her feet and reached to cup his face in her palm. A damp tentacle left his mouth wrapped around her wrist. As soon as his mouth was free, he let out a loud groan. “I’m gonna come,” he rasped.

“Barry can you—“

But the spell was fading and he was casting it again with determination. This time, the tentacles wrapped around his limbs and torso, but left his cock free.

“ _ Fuck—”  _ Magnus gasped, shocked at the sudden denial of the climax he’d been chasing right up to the brink. “Gods, please, I need to—” 

Despite the lack of attention on his cock, the tentacle inside him and the ones touching his chest and his thighs were more than enough to bring him back to the edge soon enough, though, and his words started leaving him in a rush. 

“Please, oh, fuck, oh gods— just— I need—” Magnus spoke in disjointed pleas for mercy. 

As Lup cried out beside him and started begging Barry in long, urgent strings of expletives and names, Lucretia could hardly take it. She moved her gaze between the two of them on either side of her, entranced. All she wanted was reach out to them both and make them come. Her hands ached to touch them, but she felt pinned to the bed, frozen beneath them as they both teetered on the brink of their orgasms. She reached down and rubbed her clit in hard, fast circles despite the soreness that remained from all the pleasures before this one. 

“Oh, yes, Lucy, yes, watch me while you touch yourself, make yourself come again,  _ yes _ ,” Lup moaned, cursing loudly, moaning, laying it on thick because it she knew how hot it made them, all of them, but especially Lucretia. “Oh, it feels so  _ good _ , oh, Barry, I’m gonna—” 

_ “Fuck!”  _ Magnus shouted; untouched, his cock jumped and he came as he writhed and moaned beneath the grip of the tentacles. 

Lup followed right after him as her orgasm tore through her and she threw her head back into the fray of tentacles and screamed. Her mouth tore into a wicked grin as she gasped, her climax rolling through her as she trembled violently on the tentacle fucking her. 

It was too much for Lucretia; she sunk back into the mattress and came yet again as she rubbed her clit frantically. “Lup— Mag—” she stammered, “Ba— I—” and then her words got choked out entirely by a cry, high and shaking as rapid pulses coursed through her. She came to panting, “Oh, oh, oh, fuck,” 

Barry dispelled the tentacles after they lowered Lup and Magnus gently down onto the floor beside Lucretia’s bed. Magnus flopped down onto the mattress beside Lucretia and pulled her into his arms while Lup curled up at the bottom of the bed and stretched out expectantly for a long, lazy kiss from Barry. 

“I knew we could count on you, babe.” She grinned, holding Barry’s gaze for a long, heated moment before he looked up at Magnus and Lucretia. “You lovebirds okay up there?” Lup asked. 

“Yes,” Lucretia answered weakly. Magnus nodded, his eyes closed. 

“Well, good,” Barry said. He was still fully clothed and looking a bit stiff in the midst of his partners all naked and spent on Lucretia’s bed. But he didn’t stay that way for long. Lup reached up and undid his belt, then unzipped the button-fly of his jeans. When she pulled him out of his pants, he was already hard. He laughed, sounding a little uneasy. “If you’re all— if you’re tired, it’s really okay, I mean, I got hands.” 

Lup snorted before taking his cock into her mouth. Lucretia leaned over and found her wand, using it to cast a mage hand that pulled Barry’s shirt away, then tugged his pants down so he could step out of them. 

“C’mere,” Magnus murmured to him, easily pulling Lup back onto the small bed. Another spell from Barry and the bed doubled in size to accommodate them all, filling nearly all of the small cabin. Barry followed Magnus into the middle of them all; pressed chest-to-chest with Lucretia, she took his glasses off and folded them closed, her mage hand carrying them effortlessly away. She took Barry into a sweet kiss before Lup and Magnus both wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked slowly. 

“Can’t just let me have my fun, can you guys?” Lup teased. 

Magnus frowned against Lucretia’s back. “I invited you.” 

“It’s my room,” Lucretia interjected thoughtfully. 

Between them all, Barry writhed. Lucretia turned her attention back to him and kissed him with tenderness. He reached up and ran his hand along her side, and then Magnus did the same, and Lup reached over Barry to cradle Lucretia’s face in her hand. All their hands moving over her, just like she’d dreamed of so feverishly,  _ this  _ is what she wanted. Just this. Just them. 

She was far too spent to come again, but Barry wasn’t; Lup crawled down the bed to take him back into her mouth, Magnus tweaked a nipple and whispered in his ear, and Lucretia kissed him, his mouth, his neck, his ear, and he twisted and cried out and it didn’t take much more before he came too, crying out for all of them. No tentacles, no magic, just the sound of Barry’s trembling voice, Lup’s laughter, Magnus’s fond praise. 

Lucretia was suddenly shy among them as Lup brought herself back up for a kiss from her lover. They smiled at each other, then Lup turned her attention to Lucretia.

“Everything okay, babe?” 

“Yes,” Lucretia said softly. “That was just. Um, yeah. It was nice?” 

Lup laughed kindly. “Sure, nice. If that’s what we’re calling tent porn now.” Lucretia flushed a deep red, stammering before closing her mouth. Lup smacked a kiss on her cheek. “C’mon, babe, lets clean up. I need snacks” 

She turned over her shoulder to look at Magnus. He grinned and wrapped her in a hug. “I’m fucking spent,” he said into her messy curls.

“Snacks!” Lup exclaimed, a well of infinite energy, it seemed. She hopped up from the bed. “Pop Tarts? Yes? Barold, Pop Tarts? BRB.” 

Lucretia sunk back into bed to be cuddled by Magnus and Barry on either side of her, and she smiled, at ease, feeling the warmth of their skin and their hands on her. So content to fall asleep, but awake with the promise of bed snacks, and, perhaps after a few days of long rests, some more fun. 


End file.
